


again, with feeling

by nothingbutregret



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/pseuds/nothingbutregret
Summary: “Alisaie!” It's a whisper but only barely.She bites her cheek to keep from laughing.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Alphinaud Leveilleur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	again, with feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graiai/gifts).



> hope you enjoy it

“Alisaie!” It's a whisper but only barely. 

She bites her cheek to keep from laughing. That would completely betray the game much too early. She's tucked herself under this cramped desk for way to long to have it end the second it started. She holds a finger up to her lips, grinning, and as soon as she's sure her brother locked eyes with her, she goes right back to the task at hand. 

This is sort of a high risk high reward situation, but thats the exact parameters Alisaie tends to work best in. The table that Alphinaud decided to do paperwork at is only vaguely at the back of The Rising Stones, and only vaguely out of sight. She's hidden by the planters and the partition, but again. Only barely. 

If Alphinaud makes enough noise, they're going both going to get- 

She's not going to dwell. It's hardly the first time they've played games like this. If they could keep it a secret through all of university, they could do it here. 

She settles between his legs, fingers brushing up his thighs to hook around the waist of his leggings. 

“Alisaie- someone will-” She grabs his hips instead and yanks him forward until her face is pressed right against his clothed cunt. The protest cuts off rather quickly there, as she had expected it to. There's the gasp she so loves to hear, though. He's so sweet sometimes, when he's not boring and insufferable. She adores him, adores his body, adores getting to do this to his body. 

“Shall I make it quick?” She whispers into his thigh. “Or shall we make you into a spectacle for anyone still working at these ungodly hours?” 

He shifts above, probably trying to cover his face in a way that looks natural. 

“Quick.” He starts to say when she starts tugging at his leggings. His boots are a soft leather, she could roll them down along easily enough. “I do have work to do Alisaie.” 

“Of course you do.” And there, that unbelievably pale skin. Sure, it's all identical to hers (for the most part, anyway. He has a tiny little spot, a few ilms above the knee, and she has a scar across her thigh she got from a self inflicted knife 'accident' when they were younger) but it all seems more delicate on him. “Spread your legs.” 

He goes as far as he can, constricted by the stretching fabric of his leggings, but it's enough for her. She can already feel the heat of excitement. She grins, can't help herself, and pulls him to the very edge of the chair, nose pressing into the curls of white hair instantly. 

He smells clean. Feels warm and soft under her hands. There's muscle, somewhere, in theory, all of them hike up enough mountains to at least grow some muscle, but her darling brother hardly carries it like she does. 

She opens her mouth and licks. 

Tastes clean too. 

Alphinaud's hand settles into her hair, the one not busy pretending to be writing something over Alisaie's head. 

She licks up and down, the entirety of his cunt until his body trembles once, and she settles at his clit, licking first, as gentle as she's going to be tonight, before alternating between circling it with her tongue and sucking on it, teeth pressed against it softly in a way that gets Alphinaud's legs to kick out. 

The hand in her hair gets tighter, but she's hardly going to let up until he's at least tearing up. Maybe even getting him tired enough that he'll abandon whatever work he's meant to be doing and go to bed at a reasonable enough hour. 

“Alisaie-” He's whispering- the hand upon her gripping so tight its starting to hurt, which only makes her grin and suck hard. 

He's getting wet- so wet too, he's lucky she tugged his leggings off before hand. They would have certainly stained. 

“Alisaie-!” His voice isn't a whisper anymore and when she looks up he has a hand over his mouth. 

She hears footsteps, but they're entering the room, not heading in their direction. Just walking by. And that's no reason to stop at all. 

So she doesn't. 

She sucks on his clit even harder, teeth dragging now instead of just grazing, and his legs squeeze together over her ears. She honestly can't tell if that's meant to stop her or encourage her. He's shaking now, close as anything, and there's a warmth between her own legs thats ever mounting. 

Alphinaud's cunt is so wet, Alisaie can feel it dripping down her chin, and when she glances up there are tears pricking at the corner of her brother's eyes. He's biting his lip as well, so desperate to keep from making any sound that he might bite right through it. 

He's so cute, so darling, she can hardly be faulted for relishing every moment. Especially when he curls his whole body forward, and he comes with a muffled shriek. Her own cunt clenches at it, and if the two of them were alone she wouldn't let up for hours. 

But, as it were, they are in public. Or public enough. 

She sits up, knees only aching a little from the hard floor, on the chair beside her brother. His face is flushed up to the ears and he's sweating. A tiny spot of red on his lip that she reaches for and he lets her wipe away. 

“So.” She says after she wipes her face on her sleeve. “How can I help with that paperwork.” 

Alphinaud stares for a moment, at her face, and then at the hand she settled on his still bare thigh. 

“Just dates.” He whispers, as her fingers sink back between his legs, pressing against his still fluttering cunt. She slips a finger into him and he sits up a little straighter. 

“Here?” She asks, grin wide on her face. She doubts she's stoped smiling since the game started. Her cheeks certainly hurt enough for that to be the case. “Or here?” 

She pushes a second finger in and Alphinaud takes a very, very long sigh.

"Here." He points again, and shifts his hips so it's a little easier on her wrist.

Her brother is so _very_ considerate.

**Author's Note:**

> comments always appreciated


End file.
